


Cover for "Hope For The Future"

by Makoyi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Hope For The Future" by Setari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Hope For The Future"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hope For The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983793) by [Setari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2evvrs2)

**Author's Note:**

> Model Stock attribution:  
> [Ash](http://joyfulstock.deviantart.com/art/Wizard-Apprentice-385816531), [Fallon](http://faestock.deviantart.com/art/Leather3-300143638), [Russell](http://graphicpastock.deviantart.com/art/Grey-Shirt4-297544073)


End file.
